1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gravure printing plate and to a method of manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component using the gravure printing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a technique in which conductive paste layers for forming inner electrodes are printed by using a gravure printing plate is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-71533).
As illustrated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-218363, a technique has also been considered in which conductive paste layers, which are for forming inner electrodes of a multilayer ceramic electronic component that has inner electrodes with opposing portions and lead-out portions of different widths, are printed using a gravure printing plate.
As a result of diligent research, the present inventors discovered that, when conductive paste layers, which are for forming the inner electrodes of a multilayer ceramic electronic component that has inner electrodes with opposing portions and lead-out portions of different widths, are printed using a gravure printing plate, the inner electrodes cannot be suitably printed and it is not possible to manufacture a multilayer ceramic electronic component having the desired electrical characteristics.